Broddring Empire
The Empire is the name used by the inhabitants of Alagaësia for the territory under the rule of Galbatorix. Although "The Empire" is officially still the Broddering Kingdom, most of those living under Galbatorix's sceptre are unaware that such a kingdom ever existed. Territory The Empire extends over most of western Alagaësia. It spans from the far reaches of the Hadarac Desert in the east to the mountains of the Spine in the west. In the south, it starts at the city of Aroughs and continues all the way to Ceunon in the north. Conditions The Empire's authority is dogged by poverty, corruption, and dissension. Many of the people from more remote villages, such as Carvahall, resent Galbatorix's rule, as the Empire has never lifted a hand to aid them in fending off Urgals or other troubles. In addition, several of Galbatorix's minions are known embezzlers, even while their subjects live in want. Military Army The Empire maintains a standing army. The army is used to enforce law and order, quelling rebellion and hunting down fugitives and outlaws. In Eldest, a company of Imperial soldiers is sent to Carvahall, along with the Ra'zac, in search of Roran. A larger force is dispatched by Galbatorix to the Burning Plains (see next section). Galbatorix forged a temporary alliance between the Empire and the Urgal tribes; consequently, Urgal forces fought alongside those of the Empire throughout Eragon and Eldest. Navy The Empire also keeps a strong navy. Made up of ships like the Dragon Wing, they were used to protect the Imperial coast from pirates and mercenaries ships employed by the Varden. They are sometimes order to fight giant sea snakes. Land-Sea Forces Sometimes called Imperial Merchines (though this name is not quite accurate), these troops put down rebellions of the islands near the coast. They also strike ships from positions on land. Rebellion The Varden Dissatisfied with the state of events under Galbatorix's rule, a group of rebels known as the Varden came into existence several years before the events of Eragon. Many people sympathise with the Varden's goals, but few are willing to admit it openly. Nevertheless, the Varden have grown in number, and have defeated the Empire in two battles: the Battle of Farthen Dûr, and the Battle of the Burning Plains. In the latter, they were assisted by forces from Surda, as well as Roran's group of refugees from Carvahall. Surda Surda, on the southwestern border, broke off from the Empire and became an independent nation. Its leader, King Orrin, openly supports the Varden. Galbatorix considers Surda a minor threat, and consequently has not devoted the time or resources to bringing it under his control. Elves The Elven capital, Ellesméra, is located in the Du Weldenvarden forest, far to the north. Though the Elves developed an established civilization long before the creation of the Empire, they are nevertheless considered a rebellion in that they have resisted Galbatorix's rule. Other While Eragon considers the Empire an evil institution, Murtagh maintains that the system is sound, even if the ruler is himself incompetent. The fate of the Empire remains to be seen. Some fans have speculated that either Eragon or Roran could become the next king (as stated in Eragon, the old royal blood flows strongly in Carvahall) and restore the old Broddering Kingdom, but this has not been officially established as yet. Empire, The